


Steven Steampunk

by whisperingstars



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Airships, Alternate Universe - Industrial Revolution, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, And so is my soul, Aristocracy, Classical Music, Fluff, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, Implied Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Kindergarten (Steven Universe), Lost Love, Love, Mental Institutions, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poverty, Requited Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Revolution, Revolutionaries, Rose is dead, Singing, War, glory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingstars/pseuds/whisperingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steampunk AU of Steven Universe!</p><p>The name Crystal Clockworks used to strike fear and respect, but after the death of their leader, they have fallen from grace. Now, years pass and the threat of the Diamonds grower larger. Conflicts arise and old quarrels resurface. What will become of this universe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"It's almost finished," she whispered to herself. The engineer smiled as her hands worked the wires and cogs. Finally, she stood back to admire her work. It was a self-rocking cradle with a built-in music box for lullabies. The engineer smiled to herself. Rose will love it. The dainty woman pulled her googles off from her strawberry hair cut short at the ears. Rose was currently in the other room, her stomach full with a child. The engineer was worried at first, angry at the idea that a lowly commoner had created a child with her lovely Rose. But seeing Rose's delight gave her peace. Perhaps, a child isn't going to be bad after all.

Suddenly, a scream was heard from the other room. A short, stout girl burst into the workroom, her face drenched in sweat and panic. "P...Pearl! They're here! The Diamonds!" The engineer, referred as Pearl, felt her body tense. "That...that can't be! We have left no trace! Nothing!" Quickly, Pearl ripped up her gloves and threw them to the side. Grabbing her nearby swords, she and the other girl ran to Rose's room. Pearl's expression fell as they entered the room. There, laying in bed, was a pain-stricken Rose.

Rose was breathing heavily, her hand over her stomach. It took her a minute to realize someone else was with her. "Oh...huff...Amethyst...you've brought Pearl," the woman said, weakly smiling. Pearl and Amethyst rushed over to the bedside. "My lady! What is giving you such pain?" asked Pearl. The larger woman groaned, pushing on her stomach. "The child...I think they're coming..." she replied before giving another wince. Amethyst backed away slightly. "No! Not now! Rose, the Diamonds are here. The others are holding them off, but I don't know for how long,"

Rose looked back at Amethyst, her eyes betraying no hopelessness. "It's okay. I'm going to be okay. You two go help Garnet. I'll stay and deliver this baby myself," Pearl cried out in horror. "You can't do that! You need a doctor! I'll-" Rose held up her other hand to silence the engineer. "I've delivered countless children. I'm sure I can deliver mine," Amethyst wailed in protest. "Rose, I don't think you understand-" Rose shook her head. "I understand, but my child is coming. They need to be safe at all costs," Amethyst bit her lip. "Rose, the Diamonds have Greg, "

******  
BANG. Garnet felt metal crash against her skull. She cursed, her will breaking. The woman was strong but she was outnumbered. Her head was ringing and she was sure Judgement Day was upon her. Garnet's limbs ached and bled, and her muscles laid still on the ground. C'mon. She hissed at herself. Move body. Move and fight. But doubts quickly covered her and the desire to fight was burning out. There's just too many of them. It's hopless. Give up. Just lay here. Swallowing whatever logic and doubts Garnet had, she forced herself back up.

Again, she was swinging at enemies. Her steam-powered gauntlets crashed into others to and fro, the sound of metal radiating through the air. What am I fighting for? "Garnet!" a voiced called out. Garnet shot her head in its direction. Her comrades stood nearby, fighting with their weapons. The petite pearl struck her swords into the hearts of Diamond soldiers, the amethyst cracking her electro-whips alongside her. Other Clockworkers fought alongside of them. This..this is what I am fighting for.

Determined filled the woman as she pushed towards them. "Clockworkers!" she shouted. "We need to look out for Greg! I think another wave is coming with him!" Understanding Garnet's message, the three Clockworkers more efficiently defeated the first wave of Diamond soldiers. It wasn't long before Garnet was caught up on Rose's current state and the arrival of the next soldiers. Thundering down the street was a procession of artifical horses with a single yellow carriage in the center. The sound of metal clipping the rubble, it shook Garnet's heart.

The three switch into long-distance offense, Garnet converting her gauntlets into high-powered guns, Pearl switching her sword out into a bow, and Amethyst her whips into longer and more flexible strands. They jumped to the top of the surrounding buildings, preparing for attack. The calvary was upon them and they fought gloriously. The sound of swords clashing and weapons colliding with one another, it reminded Garnet of the old days of war.

But from the corner of Garnet's eye, she saw her fellow teammates being slain. One by one they fell to the ground, stained with the blood of their enemies and of their own. Finally, only three gems surrounded the carriage, the calvary and their fellow comrades dead and broken. Garnet held up her hand, signaling the pearl and amethyst to freeze. The battlefield was silent, quickly breeding tension.

Suddenly, the door of the carriage swung open. Out came Greg, rustled, distressed, and frightened. Garnet nearly sighed in relief; Rose's lover was okay. But that relief was short-lived as another figure stepped from the noble carriage. The figure was cloaked in yellow armor, only her sharp yellow eyes visible to the outside world. Pearl nearly crumpled to her knees; it was Duchess Yellow Diamond, one of the most feared leaders in the world.

"So this is what is left? Shame, almost of waste of soldiers," the duchess sneered. Garnet was quick to pull Greg to her side. "What do you want Duchess? Your soldiers are all dead and we outnumber you," Garnet announced, her voice betraying her fear. "Leave, before we end this right here, right now," The duchess merely laughed. "I am not here to fight, though that would be my preferred option. No, I am here to deliver a message on behalf of all the rest of the Duchesses, as we all agreed it would be a waste for all of us to come out here,"

She slipped out a sealed scroll from her armor, thrusting it towards Garnet. "This merely states that you Crystal Clockworkers no longer exist. Lady Rose Quartz does not and has not existed," Yellow Diamond stated. "I'll leave you be, I see no point in killing you all now," she stated, heading back towards the carriage. "After all, you don't actually exist,"

The carriage left, disappearing from sight. Amethyst got Greg caught up on Rose's condition as they rushed back into the building.

******  
There was blood. Lots of it. Rose was pathetic, her breathing slowly becoming uneven. She did it. She gave birth without a doctor or Pearl at her side. Rose was so happy, tears streaming down her face. Her bed was now stained with blood and she felt sick. But none of that matter at the moment. There was a baby in her arms, completely unaware of the battles going outside the building. He cried for a little while, but Rose was able to soothe him. She whispered happy things in his ear to block out the cries of soldiers and their clashing swords. Suddenly, the cries had stopped and the area became still.

"Rose!"

The mother turned her attention towards the door where her remaining comrades were. All their worried words blurred together into a chaotic stream of vibrations. "Rose..." a timid masculine voice spoke. Rose smiled painfully. "Greg..oh Greg! Isn't he beautiful?" she exclaimed. The room grew quiet. Greg, pushed past the others as Rose held up the child towards him. "He's...so small," he said, his eyes wide and wet with tears. He took hold of the child, carefully cradling him in his large arms. "I can't believe we made this!" he smiled. Rose laughed. "And we already have the perfect name for him,"

"Steven," the two said in unison. 

Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst looked at Steven in awe. "Hey there little guy!" Amethyst teased, gently brushing her finger against his delicate skin. Garnet pet him softly on his head, stroking his thick hair. But Pearl stood motionless, her focus only on Rose. She didn't look well. Rose was unusually pale and it seemed like she was struggling to take a breath. Suddenly, Rose began to choke, her breathing becoming extremely short. 

"S-Steven!" Rose cried. She thrust her arms out, wanting to hold her child for the final time. Pearl screeched, "Greg! Amethyst! Garnet! Fetch a doctor! Quickly!" Rose drew a deep breath. "No..no. Pearl, it isn't necessary anymore," Pearl's eyes filled with tears, her mind on the brink of hysterics. She pushed the others aside and fell to her knees by Rose's bedside. "You can't just give up! What about the child? What about anything? Rose, we can't do a thing without your guidance!" Garnet merely nodded her head in agreement as tears slipped past her goggles. Amethyst clutched herself, tears also escaping. Greg ran his worn, tired hands through his hair, feeling useless and feeling guilty.

Rose merely looked at the child in her arms. He began to whimper, as though sensing his mother's distressed body. "Give him everything I cannot. I want him to enjoy a carefree life, a plain and simple one. I want him to grow into something extraordinary, something the world has never seen," Rose bent her face down towards Steven's face, her chest afire with tight pain. "I love you Steven, I hope you will always know that,"

She drew her last breath and the room became filled with cries.


	2. The Sprout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg decides it's time for Steven to live at the Cathedral, a place where three certain women will teach him about himself and his mother.

"Alright! I'm ready!" a voice stated. 14 years had passed since Rose's death, and the boy had grown up with his father. He was a humble little boy, knowing nothing of his origins or his mother's. All he knew was she was a very important lady who fell in love with an common carpenter named Greg Universe. Of course, there was more to that story and so much more to Steven, so Greg Universe decided that it was the perfect time to send Steven to the Cathedral.

The Cathedral was a church that Rose had built during times of war. It provided sanctuary and hope for those who needed it. There were three caretakers of the Cathedral. Steven had drummed their names into his mind, repeating them over and over again. _Garnet. Amethyst. Pearl._ They promised to take care of Steven for a while. Steven was eager to meet the three women who were going to teach him about his mother. He hadn't slept a wink and he was the first to wake up. Greg was awakened by Steven's excited tone.

"I'm ready Dad! Let's go!" Steven said, a wide smile plastered on his face. Greg laughed, rubbing the top of balding head, as he straightened himself up from slumber. The morning light flooded the room, only blocked by Steven's stature. The room around them was tight and small, it couldn't really be called a room. Rather, the room was actually inside an old caravan from Greg's old performing days. It was large enough for Steven and him to sleep in and it served well during the winter seasons. But Greg knew Steven was suited for better things.

"Ah geez! So quick to leave your old man?" Greg teased, exiting the from the caravan's back doors. Steven giggled, "Nah Dad. I just really want to see the Cathedral!" Greg rubbed Steven's dark curls. He felt a longing in his heart. His little Steven wasn't going to be with him anymore. Like his mother, Steven was destined for greater things. "Oh boy...Well, we better get going then," Steven smiled brightly, running to the front of the caravan to prepare for the journey. And with that, Greg and Steven hitched the caravan and rode towards the empty countryside.

******

The Cathedral was very far away from the village. It sat isolated and hidden in the forest. The trees were thick, but somehow some stray rays of sunlight passed through the branches. The path was secluded and rough, as it obviously wasn't traveled often.

Steven placed a nervous hand on his stomach. _What if they don't like me?_ He thought. Greg looked over at his son, noticing his nervous gesture. "They're going to love you Steven, I know it," Greg said, placing a hand on Steven's shoulder. The sound of his father's loving voice calmed Steven. He pushed the negative thoughts away and let his mind drift into the future. At last, the path came to an end. "Looks like we're here," Greg said, slowing the caravan's speed.

The Cathedral was beautiful. It loomed overhead with glistening colored glass reflecting the light. The stone was worn but still bore a sense of dignity. The towers loomed over the forest, casting their shadows onto the earth. The caravan came to a stop, Steven unable to take his eyes off the structure. He was speechless as he and Greg began to unpack Steven's few things. "M..mom built this?" Steven finally said in awe.

"Yes, she did," a voice replied. Poised on the top of the stairs was a tall, dark woman. She was dressed in plain clothing, much like Greg and Steven, but she wore dark shades over her eyes. She swiftly stepped down the stairs, quick to take the luggage from Greg's grasp. She placed the small suitcase on her shoulder, her expression stoic. "It's good to see you Garnet," Greg said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Garnet began up the staircase, her face turned away from them. Steven and Greg followed Garnet into the Cathedral. The inside was even more magnificent than the outside. There were no pews, like typical churches, but an wide open floor. The ceiling was domed, skillful painted and sculpted. A grand staircase stood to the side and large stained glass window beamed rays of light into the room. The atmosphere was calm and gentle, almost mysterious in a sense. "I can't believe she built all this!" Steven exclaimed. Greg chuckled. "Yeah, I know. It's pretty amazing stuff,"

"Come Steven, the others are expecting you in your quarters," Garnet said, beginning her trek up the grand staircase. 

******

The hallways were maze-like as they continued to stretch and turn. Steven was quick to notice a lack of decoration on the walls, only a one large portrait of a woman hung on the wall. Steven slowed and eventually came to a stop in front of the painting. The painting itself was beautiful in its palette of pinks and whites. But the woman herself was even more alluring. Swallowed in thick, rich, long curls, the woman was dressed in a pure white dress, her eyes closed and her hands perfectly folded. Steven couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Greg said, coming to his son's side. Steven nodded silently. "Well Steven, this is your mother, Lady Rosabelle Quartz," Steven's eyes widened. "This is her?!" he exclaimed. Greg chuckled, placing his hand on Steven's dark curls. "Sure is Stew-ball. Most incredible lady I have ever met," Greg said, his eyes softening at the image. 

The two continued to follow Garnet up into one of the towers of the church. Finally, after a very vigorous stair climb, they arrived to Steven's chambers. Garnet froze in front of the door, her back turned towards Greg and Steven. "Steven," she said. "I know that this adjustment is very hard on you and your father, but remember that this is also hard on us. The others...they may not react in a positive way. They haven't seen you or Greg in years,"

Steven's heart instantly dropped, all those negative thoughts flooding back into his mind. But then, Garnet spoke again. "But also remember this. We care for you Steven. A lot. Otherwise, we wouldn't have wanted you to come to the Cathedral," And with that, Garnet proceeded to open the door with her free hand, revealing the inside of the tower room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on the official Chapter 1! The next chapter will be up soon, and it will be: Withering. Thanks so much for your kudos and comments!


	3. Withering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clockworkers see Steven for the first time in years.

_He is so much like her._

That's the first thought that Pearl has when Steven enters the room. She has been mentally preparing herself for days, running her reactions through different hypothetical scenarios over and over again. However, she did not expect him to be so much like Rose in the first glance. He comes into the room, his eyes filled with awe and fascination. It's a subtle and gentle expression, and even with Pearl's black veil over her face, she can see it. But Pearl pushes that thought away and the emotions tied to it. 

Earlier this morning, Amethyst had protested over Pearl's choice of clothing. For the past 14 years, Pearl has worn nothing but black. It's traditional, she had said, for when you are mourning for someone. Amethyst had scoffed and told Pearl that she was going to frighten Steven. They bickered for a while, and Pearl eventually had gotten her way and donned her jet black bustled dress.

Right now, Pearl was beginning to wish she hadn't won the matter, but she would not relent to the feeling. Internally, she had wanted to hate Steven. And she did, at least, for a little while. After that day, Pearl refused to do anything for the child. The excitement she once had, had instantly vanished the moment Rose drew her last breath. The cradle was taken apart and the nursery cleared away. Pearl had convinced the others that Greg was to care for the child in his infant years, refusing to raise the child. "He's wasn't born in wedlock. It isn't our responsibility, it's his! Let him take that horrid thing away from here," The resentment clutched onto Pearl's heart, and she held onto it tightly. 

Amethyst was to first to greet him, quick to hold him and smile, an ability only Amethyst possessed. Pearl only stood, dignified and cool, her nose slightly upturned at Steven. He was plain, bearing little of the grandeur that Rose had been blessed with. His clothes were clean, but signified his father's lower-class status. She silently scoffed and criticized his every gesture.  _No, he cannot be like her._

After receiving his warm welcome from Amethyst, he turned towards her. Pearl felt all sorts of emotions bombard her heart, but the resentment still reigned with dominion. He looked up at her. It was a innocent and child-like gaze, yet it retained understanding. Pearl bit her lip to hold herself from losing her composure. _No, he cannot be like her._ She repeated this over and over in her mind, running over the reasons why he wouldn't, _couldn't_ be like Rose. But all that logic and reasoning disappeared the moment he spoke. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said softly. Pearl furrowed her brows, holding her ground. ~~_It's okay_  ~~ _You should be. It's all your-_ "But everything will be right in the end, I'm sure of it,"

 _He is so much like her._ All that previous judgment was nothing but superficial. The way he spoke, the way he looked at her... Rose's presence resonated through these delicate features. All those years, Pearl had latched onto her resentment, grasping hard within her heart. She wanted to hate Steven for everything he was. But now, she wasn't so sure she could. 

******

Steven entered the room with caution. A bell hung from the ceiling and it gleamed with a dull shine under the sunlight. A bed was properly prepared, something Steven never had in the caravan. Books, toys, and other trinkets were placed around the room, but Steven immediately noticed that they were underage and juvenile. The thing that Steven had noticed the most were the two women standing by the bedside.

The first woman was short and stocky, bearing a cheeky grin on her face, slacks and a boyish cap. "Hey Steven! It's great to see you!" she exclaimed. She rushed over to him and put him in a gentle headlock, ruffling his hair. "You're like, an old man now!" Steven laughed, happy to be greeted in such a friendly manner. She released him and looked in him in the eyes. "The name's Amethyst. Boy, am I glad to have another kid around here. Being stuck with these two old spinsters can be such a bore," she teased.

Steven turned to the second woman, the one who instantly caught his eyes the moment he entered the room. In contrast with the room and the other caretakers, she was dressed in a clad black dress with a veil over her face. _Oh. She must be in mourning for someone._ Steven thought. He looks up at her, unable to see past the dark veil. "I'm sorry for your loss. But everything will be alright in the end, I'm sure of it," Steven said, giving her a sorrowful smile.

She doesn't respond immediately, only standing there, composed and rigid. Lifting her hands towards her face, the woman pulled back her veil, revealing a gentle yet tired face. Steven was astounded yet again. This woman, like the others, bore beauty and expression, but in her own way. Her pale blue gaze unnerved him and she moved with such grace and poise. Soft and short pink hair curled around her ears, framing her slender head. "Thank you...Steven," she said quietly. Her voice was soft and sweet, and Steven stared up at her in wonder. Everything at the Cathedral was so wonderful, so mysterious and so much more than Steven had imagined it.

There was silence for the next few moments before Amethyst's voice broke through. "Oh yeah! Steven, this dramatic old hag is Pearl," Amethyst said. Pearl's cool composure twitched for a second. "She's like, always nagging and stuff. It's actually pretty entertaining if you ask me," Amethyst said, her arm slung around Steven's shoulder. "Amethyst! Please don't say such things!" Pearl exclaimed, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. Steven lets out a small giggle. The mood relaxes as Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl show the rest of the Cathedral to Steven.

There were gardens, armories, and even hot springs. And Steven loved it all. Pearl had opened up a little more, enthusiastic in her story-telling about the history of the Cathedral. Amethyst would tease her, pretending to smudge or break something valuable. Even the air around Garnet seemed to soften just a bit. Eventually, the sun began to settle into the evening, Steven excited to sleep in his own room for the first time.  

"Now Steven, if you get a little homesick, you can always come visit me at the shop," Greg said, looking down at Steven. Steven nodded, suddenly feeling the creeping sense of homesickness already. "Alright, see you soon son," Greg stated, hugging his little boy in a tight embrace. "See you soon Dad. I'll miss your cello playing at night," Steven whispered, his face buried in Greg's long, bushy hair. Greg gave a sad chuckle, "Don't worry, I'll come visit you whenever I can. Then, you can hear all the new songs I'm gonna write," Memories and thoughts ran rampant in Greg's mind as he pulled away from the Cathedral's entrance. He watched Steven and the Cathedral get smaller and smaller as the distance between them became great. "C'mon Greg," he said to himself. "The Clockworkers will take of him, they're going to be okay,"

Pearl's black dress flashed across his mind, Garnet's dark words sitting in his ears... "They're going to be okay," Greg said again. Steven had responded to this bitterness with the only way he could: with love and sincerity. Greg smiled sorrowfully, already missing his son's optimistic attitude. "Steven is going to take care of them, and they will be okay,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly rough chapter, I was a bit unsure about how I should handle this, but I definitely wanted to dig into Pearl's mental state. In time, I'll cover all the Clockworkers. Next chapter will be: The Mental Asylum. Thanks for your kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently taking all my fanfictions from my Wattpad account @fantasytraveler14 and posting them here! I really love Steampunk! AUs, and I saw some great fanart of Steven Universe based on it, so I was inspired to create this little work. Feedback, kudos, and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
